


Darker Pleasures

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was guilty pleasures.</p></blockquote>





	Darker Pleasures

He still thought about her. Not surprising, since he didn't love her any less.

His reasons for leaving hadn't been a lie. She deserved more than he could ever give her.

But as he slept, he dreamed of his fangs again marring her flawless skin, the hot copper tang filling his mouth, her power running through his veins like wildfire. And when he woke, sheets and thighs still sticky with the incontrovertible proof of his darkest desires, he was forced to acknowledge that his love for her wouldn't have protected her from his capacity to derive pleasure from her pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was guilty pleasures.


End file.
